A Story of Laura and Almanzo
by YoungWriter4
Summary: A story telling the engagement of Laura Ingalls and Almanzo Wilder. Starting on the night of their engagement. Story told from both Laura and Almanzo's points of view. First fanfic. Please read and review, but be nice since it's my first fanfic. I have changed the summary, and am only going to write about their engagement. I'll write about their marriage in another story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Little House on The Prairie books, TV shows or any of the characters.

_Barnum was quiet while Laura and Almanzo stood beside the buggy when Pa's song was finished. Then Laura held her face up in the moonlight. "You may kiss me goodnight," she said, and after their first kiss she went inside the house, while Almanzo drove away._

Almanzo's POV

"I am the luckiest man alive," Almanzo told Barnum as he put him up for the night. As he walked from the barn to the house, he thought about the events that had happened that day. He had proposed to Laura, and she had said yes. Finally, Laura Ingalls was going to be his wife. He didn't think things could get any better than they were.

As he walked into the house, he saw that Royal was still waiting up for him. "How'd it go little brother? What'd she say" he asked. "She said yes," replied Almanzo.

"Well good. I told ya you had nothin' to be worried about, you were all worked up this mornin' for nothin'."

"Yeah, yeah, you were right. How'd your day go Roy?"

"Pretty good, I got a letter from Father today, he wants us to head up to Minnesota early this year, Mother wants us to be there in plenty of time for good weather, and she wants to make sure she can spend as much time with us as she can before we have to come back. So I was thinkin' that we probably better leave by the end of this week."

"What? Why so early? We planned on leaving a month from now and still being there in plenty of time." Almanzo replied.

"Well Manzo, you know how Mother is, always worrying."

"But I don't want to leave Laura so soon! She just said she'd be my wife tonight, don't ya think it'll look bad if I ask her to marry me, and then leave her for 6 months right after I ask her. Besides, I don't want to be away from her for that long. 6 months is a long time Roy."

"I know Manzo, but Mother doesn't know you just asked her to be your wife, and do you really want to upset Mother? Besides, what's 6 months, when you're gonna get to spend the rest of your life with her. Think, you'll still get to send her letters, so it's not like you won't get to talk to her ever. Do you really want to upset Mother by waiting any longer?" said Royal

"I guess not," Almanzo replied, "I'm gonna go to bed, night," as he walked away.

"Night Manzo," Royal called after him.

As he lay in bed, he thought about everything that had just happened. How can I leave her. I knew that we'd be leaving, I just didn't think we'd be leaving so soon, he thought. What if she's upset with me that I'm leaving. Maybe I'll leave her Lady and the buggy, so she'll have something she can to do that will help her remember me while I'm gone. Something that we do together. She could even take her sisters on rides with her. That would make them so happy. I hope it'll make her happy, help her not miss me as much. Lord knows I'm gonna miss her. I already know that I'm gonna miss her enough that I'd rather stay here with her instead. But that would break Mother's heart, and I couldn't do that, Mother's been counting on Roy and me to come home. But it's so soon! I wanted a little time to spend with her before we left, but now I don't know if I'll even get to see her before I leave. I better go talk to Mr. Ingalls tomorrow and tell him what's up, and ask permission to leave Lady with Laura. Laura, boy do I love her so. Almanzo thought, as he drifted off to sleep.

Author's Note: I hope you liked my first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Also, I would like to apologize in advance for any typos. I go through and check frequently, but I do miss them sometimes. Thanks! Keep reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Laura's POV

As Laura lay in her bed, she thought about today's events. Almanzo had asked her to be his wife. She had said yes. Now on her left hand she wore a beautiful ring. The ring was a reminder that a year from now, she wouldn't be Laura Ingalls anymore, she would be Laura Wilder. That was a strange thought. That she wouldn't live with Pa and Ma anymore. She wouldn't be laying in this room, with her sisters asleep in the bed next to her. But she was going to be married to a wonderful man. A man she loved very much.

When Laura woke up the next morning, all she could think about was the ring on her finger. It kept catching in the sunlight, and shining beautifully. Wearing that ring made her so happy but also still made her a bit afraid. She had never thought about being married before. She didn't know anything about being a wife. But she would learn eventually.

When she had shown her sisters her ring, and explained to Grace what the ring meant, they squealed in delight. "Laura, that is the prettiest ring in the whole world!" Carrie told her. They were both very excited for her. She was even excited for herself.

Author's Note: Not a very good chapter, but, it's my first story, so I'm still getting used to it. Hope you enjoyed it though! Please read and review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Almanzo's POV

When Almanzo woke up the next morning, he was still pretty upset about Roy's news last night. He didn't want to go to Minnesota yet, he wanted to stay here, with Laura. He didn't think it was right to leave her right after asking her to be his wife. It might upset her, and he would never want to do that. But, then again maybe she will understand, maybe she'll agree with me only going so early as to not upset Mother. As he hitched up his team, to get ready to go into town, he thought to himself, I guess I'll just have to wait and see. When he got into town, and found Mr. Ingalls, he got down off his wagon and told him what was going on.

"We have to leave for Minnesota early, my mother is worried about us coming up there too late, and getting caught in bad weather. I don't really want to go now, but I have to do what my mother says," said Almanzo.

Mr. Ingalls laughed, "That you do boy, that you do. If I was in your position, I'd do exactly what my mother told me to also. That may not make Half-Pint too happy, but she'll understand. She's got a level head on her shoulders and knows that you have to do what you have to do," told him.

"Well that does make me feel a lot better, Sir. See, I was awful worried about her being upset with me. I don't want to leave her, but I kinda have to, considering the situation I'm in. I did wonder though, if I might leave Lady and my buggy here for Laura to play with while I'm gone. I'm sure she'll miss going on buggy rides, and don't worry, I'll leave her plenty of feed." said Almanzo.

"Well Almanzo, if you want her to keep your horse and buggy while you're gone, I'll be glad to keep them for you." said Mr. Ingalls.

"Thank you very much Sir. I'd also like you to tell Laura that I'll try to see her before we leave, but if I can't that I'm awful sorry. We're kinda in a bit of a rush, but I'll do the best I can." Almanzo told him.

"I'll do that Son, don't you worry." Mr. Ingalls replied.

"Thank you Sir, I best be going, have a nice day." Almanzo said, and he drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

Laura's POV

"Laura, I want to talk to you a minute" said Pa, when he came home today.

"Yes, Pa?"

"Did you see Almanzo today?" Pa asked.

"No, why? I didn't think I'd see him until Sunday."

"Well, I saw him in town today, he said he'd try to see you today if he could. But, he and Royal have to go to Minnesota a lot sooner than they thought they would. Their Mother wants them to be able to make the trip while there's still good weather, she doesn't want them to get caught, and she wants to spend as much time with her boys as she can." said Pa.

"Oh, I thought they wouldn't be leaving for at least a month. But, if them leaving early makes them get there without problems with the weather, and it makes their Mother happy to see them, than I guess it's what Almanzo has to do." Laura told him.

"That's my girl, always thinking about others. I'm glad you see it that way Laura, because he was worried you would be upset with him. But he is planning on leaving you something special." Pa told her, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh Pa, what is it?" asked Laura.

"He wants to leave you Lady and the buggy so you'll still be able to go on buggy rides while he's gone. How's that sound?"

"Pa, that sounds wonderful. Even though I won't be going on rides with him, it'll still be good to get to drive Lady. I'll even take Carrie and Grace on rides with me." Laura said.

"Oh Laura, thank you." Carrie and Grace said together.

Laura put on a brave front for her family, and she would put on a brave front for Almanzo, but inside she was heartbroken. She didn't want him to leave so soon. She knew he would be leaving eventually, but she thought she would get to spend a little time with him before. But, she had to be brave. He'd be back eventually, so that's exactly what she was going to do. Be brave.


	5. Chapter 5

Almanzo's POV

Before he knew it, it was Sunday. The day he and Roy were leaving for Minnesota. The day he had to say goodbye to Laura for 6 long months. He didn't want to go. He wanted to stay here, and be with his love. He was going to miss her so much, he even missed her already. But he had to go for Mother, to make her happy.

As he pulled infront of the Ingalls family home, he thought about how hard it was going to be to say goodbye to Laura. He wanted her to know how much he loved her, and how much he was going to miss her. How she would be on his mind, every single day. He put the buggy in the hay covered shed, and he put Lady in the barn, and then went to say goodbye to Laura.

Mrs. Ingalls told me to go into the sitting room, that's where Laura would be. He stood for a second and watched her fluff the pillows in the window seat. He thought about how beautiful she is, about how much he loved her, and he thought the most about how much he was going to miss her. The sun shining through the window made her new ring glow beautifully. It made him proud to see her wear it.

Finally, he said "Your new ring is becoming to your hand."

"It is beautiful, this ring," she said back.

"I would say the hand" he replied.

He then continued on, telling her about his and Roy's plans in Minnesota, and answered her question about his horses. By that time, Roy had whistled, telling Almanzo that it was time to go. So he told Laura to kiss him quick and he would be on his way. So they did.

He was going to miss her so much, that when he walked away from her, he had half a mind to run back to her and stay home all winter. But he couldn't do that, he had to go, he knew did. As he and Roy drove away he thought about how long the next 6 months was going to be.

Author's Note: Part of this chapter was taken from the book These Happy Golden Years, but only to make the story line continue. The purpose of this story is to fill in what I thought could have happened in 's stories, that she didn't tell us about. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Laura's POV

Laura stood and watched out the door as Almanzo and his brother drove away. It was a long way to Minnesota. She hoped Almanzo wouldn't forget her, or how much she loved him. She wished that he would have stayed here with her, but that wouldn't have been fair to him or his family. She knew he missed his family, and she knew his family missed him. She also wished that just maybe, she could have went with him. She could have met his family, and they would have gotten a chance to know her, and like her or not. But then she thought about how much she would miss her family. So she musn't be sad, for she knew he would be coming back, it would just be awhile.

After Almanzo was gone, Laura decided that after she was done with all her housework and supper was over, she would take Carrie and Grace on a buggy ride. The girls were very excited, so it gave Laura a reason to cheer up, and get her housework done quickly.

After supper, Laura, hitched up Lady to the buggy and took Carrie and Grace for a buggy ride, just like she promised she would. While they were driving Carrie asked "Laura, are you going to be alright while Almanzo's gone? You seem awfully sad."

Laura laughed, and said, "Yes, Carrie, I'll be alright. I'm just going to miss him. But wasn't it nice of him to leave us Lady and the buggy?"

"Oh yes!" Carrie and Grace both said together.

There was a bit of silence for awhile, and then Grace looked up at Laura and said, "Laura, what's it like to be in love?"

Laura was a bit shocked by this question, she never expected it to be asked by Grace. She thought for a moment, and then said, "Well, it's like having a best friend, that you want to spend the rest of your life with. You don't want anything to ever happen to him or her, and you don't ever want to be without them. That's why I was sad, because I love Almanzo, and I don't want to be without him."

"Oh" Grace said. "Well, do you like being in love?"

"Of course I do silly." Laura laughed at her baby sister. "If I didn't like it I wouldn't be in love. Being with Almanzo makes me happy."

Then Carrie piped in, "But weren't you happy before?"

"Well, yes, but, this is a different kind of happy. See, Almanzo loves me, and I love him. I know that someday we're going to get married, and have a house of our own, and maybe someday babies. I'm going to get to spend the rest of my life with my best friend, the person who makes me the most happy in my life. Do you understand?"

"Yes," the younger girls said in unison.

"I can't wait to be in love," said Grace.

"Me either," said Carrie.

"Oh yes you can," Laura laughed. "You need to wait until you're sure you found the absolute right person before you fall in love." She told them, and then thought to herself, that she had done a pretty fine job at finding someone she loved.

Author's Note: I hope you guys are enjoying this! It would be absolutely great if I could get some reviews. They could even be one word, simply, "good" or "bad." I just want to know if people are liking this, and if I should continue writing or not. Thanks guys! Keep reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Almanzo's POV

He and Roy had been traveling for 5 days now. They should make it to their Father's home today. They were both anxious to get there, and were tired of traveling. They were both excited to see Mother and Father and their siblings.

"Bout' how much farther do you think it'll be Roy?" Almanzo asked.

"Not too much farther, 'bout 10 miles," Royal replied.

Not only was Almanzo anxious to see his family, but he wanted to write Laura a letter. He missed her terribly already, and he hoped she wasn't at home worrying about him. He was also very excited to tell Mother that he was getting married. He hoped she would be as happy as he was. Almanzo's thoughts raced for the next ten miles.

At last, the two brothers finally came into view of their father's farm. Father and Perley Day were both waiting for them when they pulled up. Ready to help them with their bags, and unhitching their team.

"Hello Father, hello Perley Day," both Royal and Almanzo said in unison.

They both hugged their father, and their little brother, and then went into the house.

"Almanzo! Royal!" Mother cried when she saw them walk through the door. "How are my two boys?"

"We're good Mother," Almanzo said as he hugged his mother.

"Yes Mother, glad to finally be home. My, I've missed you." Royal told her.

Almanzo then heard someone scream his name in delight and turned his head to see Alice. Alice! He thought, how good it was to see her. He hugged and kissed her. Alice had always been his favorite sister, even when they were children.

"Well boys," Mother told them, "Looks like you got home just in time, because it's time for supper. Go wash up and sit at the table. Girls, help me serve."

They all did exactly what their mother told them too. Supper was a great time. They all talked about how their lives were, and what had happened in their hometowns for all of the children had moved away except for Perley Day. Royal kept stealing glances at Almanzo all throughout supper. Almanzo just ignored him, he would tell the family about Laura when the time was right. After awhile, Eliza Jane caught on with Royal's looks, and knew there was something they were hiding.

"So Almanzo, what's been going on recently with you? I keep seeing the looks Royal is giving you. What are you hiding?" Eliza Jane said.

His whole family stopped eating and looked at him in surprise.

"Is something wrong Manzo?" Father asked.

Almanzo took a deep breath and said, "No Father, everything is right. I planned on waiting until the right moment to tell you." He then shot a look at Royal and Eliza Jane. He then contiued, "I'm engaged. I'm getting married. She's a wonderful woman, named Laura Ingalls. She makes me the happiest man in the world."

His whole family gasped in first surprise, and then delight.

"Oh Almanzo that's wonderful," cried Alice and Laura.

"Oh my boy, he's getting married!" said Mother.

"Congratulations Son, I'm very happy for you." said Father.

"Laura Ingalls?" said Eliza Jane rudely. "You're going to marry Laura Ingalls?"

"Eliza Jane! What's the matter with you?" cried Mother.

"She was one of my students, Mother, when I taught in De Smet." replied Eliza Jane.

"That is completely unimportant to both her and I, Eliza Jane. Yes Mother, she is younger than me. But that doesn't matter. I love her, and she loves me. Her family approves of me also, otherwise we wouldn't be getting married. I of course asked her father's permission, and he said yes. So, I don't know why you would have a problem with it, Eliza Jane." Almanzo said.

"Good for you Son." Father told him.

"Well, what's she like?" Mother asked. She knew her girls were thinking the same question.

"Well," Almanzo had to think, what should he tell them about her, "She's 17 years old, she's a bit short, and has dark hair and dark eyes. She has 3 sisters, she is a schoolteacher. She's very smart, there was a School Exhibition, and she told half of our country's history by memory. Her friend did the other half. She's very sweet,  
but she's also fiesty-"

"HA!" Royal said. "She is definitely that." He laughed.

"But" Almanzo continued, "She's perfect. She's just right in every way. I love her so much, I don't know what I'd do without her."

"She sounds like a very nice girl." Mother told him. "Alright girls, lets clean up the table." she said.

"Mother, if it would be alright, I'm awfully tired, I'd like to go on to bed?" Almanzo asked.

"Of course dear, you must be very tired after that long trip. Goodnight dear." She told him as she kissed him goodnight.

"Goodnight" he told his father and all of his siblings. As he went up to bed.

Before he lay down, he had to write a letter to Laura. When he was done, he then changed his clothes, said his prayers, and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! For those of you who don't know, Almanzo had a sister named Laura. She wasn't in the book Farmer Boy because she was older and had already left home. He also had a younger brother named Perley Day, who wasn't in the book Farmer Boy, because he wasn't born yet. Just thought anyone who may have been confused, understands now.


	8. Chapter 8

Laura's POV

Today when Laura came home from school, there was a letter waiting for her, from Almanzo. She was so excited to read it, but, she wanted to read it in private, so she went to her room to read it. When she opened it she read,

Dearest Laura,  
I have made it to my Father's home. We made it today. I told my family about you today, and about our engagement. My mother and sisters are very excited. How have you been since I left? I miss you, a lot. I knew I would miss you, but I didn't think it would be this much. Being away from you is a lot harder than I expected. I'll be home sometime in the early spring. I know it's a long time from now, but I can't risk coming home sooner and getting caught in bad weather.

But, I don't want to think about that anymore. Have you taken Lady out yet? How do your sisters like buggy rides? I hope you like going on drives still. Is Lady still driving alright? Even without Prince? I don't want her to give you any trouble.

My mother and my sisters are very anxious to meet you. I told them as much about you as I thought they needed to know. So, I'll tell you all about them. My oldest sister is Laura Ann, but you already knew that. She's very outgoing, just like you. She is tall and has blonde hair. You already know Royal, and Eliza Jane. Now, I'll tell you about Alice, she is my favorite sister, and always has been. She's nice, for a sister. She's funny, and outgoing, but she can be pretty softspoken. When you meet her, you'll love her. Lastly, there is Perley Day, he's the youngest, and it's been quite some time since I've seen him, but he's as nice as a little brother can be. It's different with him though, because he's so much younger. My mother, is very much like your mother. She's always busy, but she's sweet, and kind, and beautiful. She's a wonderful mother, and I love her very much. My father, he's a bit different. He's a very respectable man, but, he wants what he wants, and whatever he says goes. We have to do what Father says, when he says it, no matter if we agree or not. He's pretty serious, but he's a good man. He's very different from your father, but you'll still like him.

Well, I'm getting ready for bed, and I'm so tired that it's hard to see the paper. So, I'm going to wrap up my letter. I love you, so much. Don't forget that. No matter how long I'm gone, I love you, no matter what. I'll come home to you as soon as I can. I love you.

Love,  
Almanzo

Laura had tears in her eyes by the time she was done reading. She was happy he had reached his father's home. She was happy he was safe. She missed him, but she was also happy that he missed her. He still loved her. That letter had brightened up her whole day. She wiped her eyes, put the letter away, and went back downstairs to help Ma.

When she went back into the kitchen, Ma saw the look on her face. "How is he Laura?" Ma asked.

"He's good, he made it to his father's home, he'll be back in the spring." She replied.

"Well it's good that he's safe. Did he tell his family about the engagement?" asked Ma.

"Yes, and he said they're all very excited." Laura told her.

"Well good, I'm glad they are happy." Ma said.

"Me too," Laura said back.

After supper, and after she was done studying, Laura sat down to write Almanzo a letter. After she was finished, she tucked it in her schoolbooks, so she wouldn't forget to take it to the post office tomorrow on her way to school.


	9. Chapter 9

Almanzo's POV

While in Minnesota, Almanzo had been spending his days with his family. Working on his father's farm, and spending the evenings eating popcorn and taffy, just like he had when he was a child. He was having a wonderful time with his siblings, it had been so long since he had seen them. He missed Laura, but he had missed his family too. He hadn't realized until he got back to his father's home, that he had missed them so much.

As he sat around the fire with his family, he thought about what Laura was doing back in De Smet. He wondered how she was, if she had changed. He wondered if she missed him, as much as he missed her. He thought about their future, about her being his wife. About the little house he was going to build for her on his tree claim. He even thought about them having children someday. What they would look like. How many would there be? Who would the act like, him or Laura? He must have been thinking hard, because next thing he knew, his mother's voice was bringing him back to reality. He looked around and his siblings and his father had all gone to bed already.

"What's wrong Manzo?" his mother asked, "Are you thinking about Laura?"

Almanzo blushed, "Yes, Mother. I just miss her. I wondered what was happening back in De Smet." he told her.

"Don't worry dear, it's normal to think of loved ones while you're apart. Don't worry, you'll be back to her soon enough. Now, off to bed. Goodnight dear." She said, as she kissed him, and sent him off to bed.

Almanzo went upstairs, changed his clothes, said his prayers, and lay down to go to sleep. As he lay there, he continued thinking about Laura, and about what his mother had said. Soon, still deep in thought, he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Almanzo went to town with his father, and at the Post Office, there was a letter waiting for him from Laura! He was very excited, he tore it open quickly and read,

Dear Almanzo,

Thank you so much for the letter. It was very assuring to know that you are home and safe, and had no problems on your trip. Don't worry, I miss you too. I find myself daydreaming at times, about you, and about buggy rides. I miss you of course, but I think I miss going on buggy rides the most. I'm so very glad, and thankful that you left the buggy here for me, but it still isn't the same without you. Carrie and Grace both wanted me to tell you thank you for leaving the buggy. They like riding in it very much. Grace said the other day that she missed you too, and wanted to know when you're coming back. You've used your charm not only on me, but also on my family.

I'm glad you told your family about our engagement, and I'm glad they're happy about it. Honestly, I'm not sure what I would do if they weren't ok with it. You're family all sounds very nice. I think I'm especially looking forward to meeting Alice, she sounds like someone I would get along with very well. I am also anxious to meet your mother, she sounds very nice too.

Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'll be here waiting when you come home. Have a good time with your family, a do not spend all of your time worrying. I love you very much. You're in my thoughts.

Love,  
Laura

Almanzo was very happy with her letter, he was glad to know that everything was well with her, and that she loved and missed him, as much as he loved and missed her. He was relieved that she didn't want him to worry about her, and that she would be waiting for him when he came home. He had found himself a pretty great woman, and he loved her a lot.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope readers who are continuing to read this story like it. Please review. Just one review, is all I need, to reassure myself that continuing this story is worth it. Please review! Keep reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Laura's POV

Laura kept busy while Almanzo was gone by focusing on her schoolwork, and spending time with her family and friends. She often thought of Almanzo, but she tried to keep from thinking about him because she wanted to keep from being sad. One day, at recess Mary Power, Minnie, and Ida stood infront of the window watching the children play, because it was mid-November, and they didn't want to go out in the cold.

"So, Laura, how is Almanzo?" Mary Power asked.

"He's doing well, he's having a good time with his family." Laura replied.

"When is he coming home?" asked Ida.

"He says he should be back in the spring." Laura told them.

"I bet you'll be happy when he comes home won't you." Minnie said.

Laura laughed, "Yes, yes I will."

By that time the bell had rang, and recess was over.

After school, as Laura was walking home with her sisters, she promised them that she would take them on another buggy ride after supper. The younger girls rushed home, so they could quickly get finished with their chores.

When they had finished supper, Laura hitched up the buggy and took the girls for a drive. Carrie and Grace wanted to see where Almanzo lived, and wanted to see the Tree Claim, where he and Laura were going to live, so Laura decided she would drive by both places so they could see. On the way to Almanzo's claim, Carrie asked "Laura, are you excited to get married?"

"Of course I am" Laura replied.

"Are you afraid?" Carrie asked again.

"Well.." Laura thought for a moment, and then continued, "Yes, I am scared, but I am very excited. I love Almanzo, but I don't know how to be a wife. I've never been a wife before. It's also going to be very different not living at home anymore, but I'll manage. Because, I know that bigger than all of my fears, is my desire to spend the rest of my life with Almanzo."

Grace then began to cry. Laura stopped Lady, and went to cuddle her baby sister. "Oh Grace, what's wrong?" Laura asked her.

"I don't want you to live anywhere else but home." Grace said. "I'll miss you, I don't want you to leave."

"Grace, don't worry, I'm not going far away. And I'm not leaving yet. Remember, Almanzo isn't even here right now silly. I won't be leaving for a year. Besides, you can come visit me in my house. You can even stay the night with me whenever you want too. Because, I'm going to miss you girls too. Don't worry. We'll still see each other.  
Does that make you feel better?" Laura said.

"Yes, it does. I love you Laura." Grace told her.

"I love you too Grace." Laura said, as she hugged her sister. "And you too," she said to Carrie, as she hugged her also.

"Now, let's finish our drive." Laura told them.

That's exactly what they did. They finished their drive, and had wonderful sister conversation. Laura thought to herself, that she was the luckiest girl in the world.


	11. Chapter 11

Almanzo's POV

One day, Almanzo went into town with his father, because he needed to mail a letter to Laura. He was still missing her terribly. As he was walking around town, he passed a shop, that had beautiful jewelry displayed in the window. Almanzo decided he would stop in and look, to see if he could find something that he could send to Laura for Christmas. After he had looked around for a bit, he didn't really see anything he liked. But, as he was walking out of the story, he saw a beautiful pin. It was gold, and had a little house design carved into it, and it was perfect. Laura would love it. He was so excited he didn't even look at the price. He didn't care how much it cost, he was getting it to give his love for Chrismas.

After Almanzo purchased Laura's gift, he took it to his Father's house, beacause he wanted to show it to his mother. He wanted her opinion, he hoped she thought that Laura would like it as much as he did. When he walked into the house, he went into the kitchen, and sat down. When Mother saw him come in, she sat down with him.

"Mother," he said, "I got Laura a Christmas present today, and I want your opinion. Do you think she'll like it?" He took the pin out of his pocket and showed it to her.

"Oh, Almanzo," Mother gasped, "It's beautiful. She'll love it." She told him.

"I'm glad you think so Mother." He said. After a few moments of silence, she asked, "So, tell me more about my future daughter-in-law. I want to know all about her."

"Well, she's 17, I know that there is a bit of an age difference, but that doesn't matter to either of us. Or her family. She's taught 2 terms of school. She has 3 sisters, Mary, Carrie, and Grace. She was born in Wisconsin, but she also lived in Kansas, Iowa, Minnesota, and now she lives in De Smet. She was Eliza Jane's student, and they didn't have the best relationship, but that doesn't matter. She's short, but she has dark hair, and is very beautiful. She's fiesty and very outgoing, but she's also very graceful and proper. She's everything I could ever want in a woman, Mother. She's wonderful. Absolutely wonderful. I am so excited to make her my wife. I love her very much. I didn't think it would be possible for me to love a woman as much as I love her." Almanzo told her.

"She sounds like a very nice girl. I can't wait to meet her." Mother said. Then Eliza Jane and Laura walked in, and sat down with the two of them.

"So, Almanzo, have you set a date for your wedding?" Eliza Jane asked. "We're going to need to know how much time we have to prepare for it. We need to get all the details together."

"Eliza Jane, Laura and I will be perfectly fine planning our wedding." Almano told her.

"Oh Almanzo, we're your sisters, and your mother. Of course we're planning you're wedding. We'll come down to De Smet sometime next summer so we can plan things. We'll have to decide how to decorate the church. We'll also have to decided who to invite. You have to have a big church wedding." Laura told him.

"No." Almanzo told them. "Laura and I will be in charge of our wedding. I'm sorry, but there will be no decisions made without Laura's opinion. Besides, I don't think we even want to have a big church wedding."

"Ok.." the three women said in unsion. Almanzo could tell by the look on Eliza Jane's face that this wasn't over.

Oh well, he thought as he left the room to go find Royal and Father.

Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter! Some reviews would be great. Please. I'm begging you. I just want to know if people are enjoying this story or not. :) Keep reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Laura's POV

It was now beginning to be early December, so the mornings were cold and the snow was plentiful. Laura rode with her sisters on the back of Pa's bobsled every day to and from school. One day, when she came home there was a letter from Almanzo, she rushed to her upstairs to read it, because it had been a little over a week since the he had sent his last letter. They had sent many letters to each other, but every new letter was more special than the last. Every new letter she got meant it was a little closer to the time he would come home. She opened it quickly and read,

Dear Laura,

I hope all is well with you back home. How have you been? I hope you haven't changed too much on me since I left. How is your family, and what's the news around town? I'm sorry I'm rambling, I just was never very good at writing letters. It's so much easier to talk to you in person. I miss seeing you every week. I miss taking you on buggy rides on Sunday's. I miss seeing your smiling face. Heck, I just miss everything about you.

Everything is good here. Mother still asks about you often. She wants me to tell you that she is very anxious to meet you. All of my sisters want me to include a "Hello" from them it my letter. Alice says that she already knows she's going to love you, and she hasn't even met you yet. She keeps wanting to send you a letter, but I didn't know if that was the best idea, since you don't know her. But if you want her to, I'll give her the go ahead.

I hope that made you laugh, and I hope it put a smile on your face. I know that just sitting here writing this letter to you puts a smile on my face. I'm almost positive that I am blushing right now, and you'd probably be teasing me if you could see me right now.

Well, Miss Ingalls, I would like to finish my letter saying that, I love you. More than you could ever know. You make me the happiest man in the world. I cannot wait until I can come home and see you again. You know, it's been a long time since I've had a kiss from you. Remind me when I come home to do that first this. I love ya Laura, and I can't wait to see you. I also can't wait to make you Mrs. Wilder.

Love,  
Almanzo

Laura was laughing and wiping tears from her eyes as she finished reading the letter. Almanzo was so sweet. She missed him so much. She also thought that she would just surprise Alice and write her a letter all on her own. She got out two clean sheets of paper and began to write a letter back to Almanzo, and another to Alice.

Author's Note: Does anyone else think that Almanzo Wilder could have been a hopeless romantic? I've always thought that. Hence why I made him one in my story. Hope you're still enjoying the story. Thank you so much for continuing to read. Please review, and keep reading! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Almanzo's POV

A week later, when Almanzo went to the Post Office to get the mail again, not only was there a letter waiting for him, but there was also a letter for Alice. He chuckled to himself. It was exactly like Laura to send Alice a letter. He loved her so much.

When he walked through the door at his Father's house, he went to find Alice.

"Alice," he called. Boy was she going to be excited.

"In here Manzo," she called. He found her sitting in the kitchen.

"Guess what I got today," he said.

"Hmm, let me guess, a letter from Laura?" She said, laughing.

"Not just a letter, two letters, and one of them has your name on it." He told her.

"It does?" She exlaimed. "Why would she send me a letter?"

"Well, I tell her everything Alice, I told her what all you've said about her, and about you wanting to send her a letter. So I guess she took it upon herself to just go ahead and write you one. Maybe you'll end up being best friends." Almanzo told her.

"Well that was awfully nice of her, and maybe we just will," Alice said, as she stuck her tongue out at her not so little "little brother."

Then Almanzo walked away to read his letter.

Dear Almanzo,

Well, you're right, you do ramble in letters, but don't worry, I understand what you mean. I haven't changed too much since you left. My family is all well, they say to pass on their "Hello's." Not much has happened in town lately. There's going to be a Christmas Tree, like last year. But that's about all of the town news. There has been a lot of snow. I miss you too. Everything about you, don't you worry about that.

Tell your mother that I am anxious to meet her as well. I'm also extremely nervous, but you better not tell her that part. Tell your sisters hello from me as well. Well, except Alice. Since she got a letter all on her own. You laughed when you saw that I wrote her one, didn't you? I bet you did.

Yes, your last letter made me laugh. You're right, I probably would have teased you if I saw you blushing. Only because I love you though.

Well, Mr. Wilder, I'll also finish my letter saying that I love you. I miss you very much too. Also, trust me, I know how long it's been since our last kiss. Way too long. If you do anything other than kiss me hello as soon as you get home, I may have to reconsider marrying you. Maybe. Actually, no, I'll still marry you. I just better get that kiss. I love you. I also can't wait for you to make me Mrs. Wilder.

Love,

Laura.

After reading his letter, he knew exactly what he had to do. He couldn't spend anymore time away from Laura. He had to go home, and he had to go now. He wasn't going to spend anymore time without her than he had too. As soon as he could, he was going home to spend Christmas with the girl of his dreams. Mother isn't going to be too happy, he thought to himself. But oh well.

He went downstairs to go tell Mother of his plans. "Mother," he called.

"In the kitchen Almanzo." She called back. When he went into the kitchen, he saw that Mother and all three of his sisters were in the kitchen.

"Can I talk to you Mother, privately?" He asked her.

"Of course son." she said, with a puzzled look on her face. She led him into the parlor, and shut the door behind them, so they could speak in private. "What is it?"

"Well, this isn't going to make you happy, but, I have to go home. I can't stand being away from Laura anymore. I miss her too much, and I want to spend Christmas with her. I've been here for a long time. I've gotten to spend good time with the family, I just can't stand being away for any longer. I'm sorry Mother, I hope you can understand, and I hope you'll forgive me."

"Oh Almanzo," she said, hugging him, "Of course I understand. I would love for you to stay here with us for Christmas, but understand your need and desire to be with Laura. I know how hard it is to be apart. Thankfully, your father and I haven't had to be apart for many years. We will miss you, but if you really want to go, then you best go. Go pack your things, Son. I'll explain to your sisters. You can tell your father and your brothers when you're done packing."

"Thank you so much Mother, for understanding. I love you." Almanzo told her.

Then he went upstairs to pack his things. He knew that it would take him a lot longer to get home, than it did to come here. Becuase he was all by himself, and because there was quite a bit of snow on the ground. If he left tomorrow morning, he should be able to make it home by Christmas.

By the time he was done packing, and had told Father and his brothers, Mother was calling them for supper. Eliza Jane tried to tell him that he shouldn't risk the trip, and should just stay here for Christmas. But, she wasn't going to change his mind. Nothing would change his mind. He was going home, and that was it.

After supper, they all sat around the fire, eating popcorn and taffy, just like the had been doing for as long as Almanzo could remember. But tonight, they were all saying their goodbyes, for tomorrow morning, Almanzo would be leaving, before sunup. He kissed his sisters and mother goodnight, and goodbye, and he shook his father and Perley Day's hands.

"I guess I'll see ya in a few months, huh Manzo?" Royal asked.

"Yeah Roy, that sounds about right." Almanzo replied, as he hugged his brother goodbye.

When he went to bed, he thought about the trip home. He wasn't going to tell Laura. He didn't want her to worry, or try to talk him out of it. He also wanted him coming home to be a surprise. Deep in thought, he drifted off to sleep.

Author's Note: Woah, long chapter. Over 1,000 words. I hope you enjoyed reading it, I know I enjoyed writing it. Please review. Keep reading! :)


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: I never wrote about what was in Alice's letter, so I decided to write a chapter in her POV to tell what happened. Hope you like it! :)

Alice's POV

Alice was sitting in her room, thinking about her brother. She missed him already. He had left early this morning, but not before coming to see her, and tell her goodbye. He had also told her not to mention that he was going home, to Laura, in any of her letters. She was sad that he had left, but she knew that he needed to. Alice finally got the chance to read her letter, she sat down on her bed and opened it, and read,

Dear Alice,

Well, I don't know exactly how to start this, since we've never met, or spoken. But, I am Laura. Almanzo had written saying you wanted to know about me, and that he wasn't sure what to tell you. So, I'll tell you a little about me. Well, my name is Laura Elizabeth Ingalls. I have 3 sisters, Mary, who is older than me, Carrie, who is younger, and Grace who is the baby. Mary is actually blind, she lives in Iowa, she goes to a college for the blind there. I have taught 2 terms of school, and I plan on teaching 1 more. You're brother and I were newly engaged when he left. He left 1 week after we were engaged. I'm only 17 years old, but that doesn't matter to your brother or me. He makes me very happy, and I am very excited to be his wife.

Enough about me, I want to know about you. Almanzo talks about you, but he doesn't give much detail. What do you look like? What are some of your favorite things to do? Any stories on your brother that I can tease him with? I'm only joking about the stories. He's actually already told me a lot of stories from when he was younger.

Well, I look forward to meeting you someday. I hope we can be friends.

Best Wishes,  
Laura.

Well that was nice, Alice thought to herself. Then she sat down to write Laura a reply, being extra careful to not add anything about Almanzo not being there, or him going home.

Author's Note part 2: Well, that definitely wasn't the best chapter, or the longest. I think I might be starting to get writer's block. Also, I'm sorry if I can't update as this as much as I would like too. My life is about to get busy, but I'll try to update as much as I can.


	15. Chapter 15

Laura's POV

When Pa came home from town today, he had another letter for Laura. But, this letter wasn't from Almanzo, it was from Alice. There was no letter from Almanzo. She wondered why, but took the letter from Pa, and went upstairs to read it.

Dear Laura,

Thank you so much for sending me a letter. I hope I wasn't too bold by having my brother ask if I could send you one in the first place. You see, I would really like to get to know you. Since you're marrying my brother, and my favorite brother at that.

I am 4 years older than Almanzo. I am the 4th child in our family. I have dark hair and dark eyes, I am not married, and I don't think I ever will be. I think I would rather work, than spend time with a man. But, that's not to say that it won't happen. I just don't think it will. But, no one ever thinks it will, do they?

I am very anxious to meet you, and spend time with you. I'm glad one of my brothers is getting married, it's high time I had another sister. Well, a sister-in-law, but a sister still the same. I've heard Eliza Jane tell stories about teaching in De Smet, and you being her student. She also told me about what happened, and about Nellie Oleson. I must tell you, that I'm glad you put Eliza Jane in her place. It was time someone did. She's my sister, and I love her, but she is just too bossy. She thinks that she always needs to get what she wants. I'm happy that you did what you did.

Well, I'm not too sure what else to write about, so I'll finish my letter now.

Best wishes, Alice

Laura enjoyed the letter, she thought that she and Alice could be great friends. She did wonder though, why there was no letter from Almanzo, and why she didn't mention anything about him. Maybe he sent a letter, and it just got delayed in the mail. Oh well, she thought. She'd just have to wait and see.

She went downstairs to help Ma get supper, and they started talking about Christmas presents, and what they're going to do for gifts.

"Well, I've knitted little shawls for both Carrie and Grace. A light blue one for Carrie and a pink one for Grace, and Grace a rag doll." Laura said, and then continued,  
"I've also made Pa a dark green scarf and mittens."

"Those sound very good Laura," Ma said. "I've made both of the girls a new dress this year, and your Pa made them new wooden toys."

"Oh, Ma, they'll love them." Laura told her.

"I would like to get your Pa a new coat for Christmas, but I just don't know how I'll be able to afford it, without him knowing about it, and it wouldn't be a good Christmas present if it wasn't a surprise." said Ma.

"Ma!" Laura exclaimed, "What about the rest of my money from working for . I have enough to pay for a coat, and Pa does need one so."

"Oh Laura, that's wonderful for you to offer, but you know I couldn't take that money from you." Ma replied.

"But Ma, please!" Laura begged, "Just take the money, Pa needs a new coat, and it would be a wonderful present for you to get him. I'm not using the money, so I would rather it go to something someone needs than to just sit, or be wasted on something that none of us need. Please, Ma. Just take it."

"Well," Ma thought, then continued, "I suppose I can, if you really want me too. I don't want to take your money, but your Pa does need a new coat, and if that's how you want to spend your money then so be it. But, the coat will be from you and I both."

"No Ma, let it just be a special present from you. He doesn't need to know about the money." Laura said.

"Oh alright, you're a good girl for it Laura, and I thank you very much." Ma told her.

Laura thought to herself about how wonderful Christmas was going to be. It was one week away, so they would have to hurry to get their presents together. The only thing she could think of that would make this Christmas better would be if Mary and Almanzo could be there, but there was no way that could happen.

Author's Note: I hope this chapter is better than the last. Please review and continue reading. Thanks! :) 


	16. Chapter 16

Almanzo's POV

He had been driving for 2 weeks, and now, he was only 20 miles from De Smet. He was only 20 miles away from Laura. It was hard for him to contain his excitment. He had stopped before and purchased oranges, to give to her family. It was about 2 in the afternoon, and it was snowing steadily. He hoped it wouldn't snow any harder and that there was no blizzard. He hadn't traveled this long and this far just to get stuck in a storm. He was going to spend Christmas with Laura, and there was nothing that was going to stop it.

As he drove, he thought about how long it had been since he had left for Minnesota. He wondered if things had changed while he was gone. He also thought about what his family was doing back at his father's house. He hoped no one was angry with him for leaving early, and not staying until Christmas. But, he really wanted to go home to Laura. He hoped, that maybe next Christmas, he could take Laura to his father's house, so they could spend the holiday together. Or maybe they could come to De Smet, and stay with us. But, he didn't know if Laura would be ok with not spending Christmas with her family, so he would have to wait and see.

It was starting to snow hard, but, he was only about 10 miles from Laura's house. He wondered if they would be in town, at the Christmas Tree. He decided that he would go to her house first, and if she wasn't there, then he would go to the church in town, and surprise her. He didn't think that would risk taking his family in this weather though.

It was growing dark as Almanzo drove into town, he went passed the church, and saw that it was dark, and empty. Everyone must have thought that it was too risky to go to church and there possibly be a blizzard. So, he continued on the road out of town to Laura's home. They were staying on the claim that owned, instead of his store building in town this year. Only a little ways ahead he thought. It was hard for him to contain his excitement.

Finally, he was there, he put his sleigh in the hay covered shed, and his horse in the barn. As he went up to the door, he could hear playing the fiddle. He knocked on the door, and a few moments later, there she was, Laura had opened the door. He was blown in the door by a huge gust of wind, and he shut it quickly behind him.  
Laura was speachless, and just stared at him.

"Almanzo, how are you?! We didn't expect you to be here," cried .

"Very well thank you ma'am. I didn't expect to be here either, but, I thought it would make a good Christmas surprise for Laura." Almanzo told her.

"Charles, Carrie, Grace, come help me bring in the sweets, and put more wood on that fire." said.

When everyone had gone, he finally got a chance to speak to Laura, who was standing across the room from him. "Laura, are going to speak to me it all?" He asked her, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Almanzo, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming back until the spring?" She said quitely.

"Well, I decided that I wanted to com home early. I missed you, and I thought this would make a good Christmas surprise." He told her, as he crossed the room to her.

She hugged him tightly, and stayed embraced while she said, "You're right, it made a wonderful surprise. It's the best surprise I could have ever gotten."

"Well, that's not the only surprise I've brought you." said Almanzo as he took her gift out of his pocket, and gave it too her. She opened it and gasped, "Oh, it's beautiful, thank you so much." she told him. She then kissed him and said, "Remember, that's the first thing you were supposed to do when you came home."

"That it was. I love you Laura, I'm so glad I came home." he told her, as he kissed her again and hugged her tightly.

"So am I." she said.

By that time, her family was back in the sitting room. Then spent the rest of the even with Laura and Almanzo never leaving each other's side. When it was time for him to leave, Laura made sure that he would be coming to Christmas dinner tomorrow, and he promised he would. Her family had all went up to bed, to give the couple some privacy to tell each other goodbye.

"Thank you so much Almanzo, this is the best Christmas I have ever had. I'm so glad you come home. I love you." she said, as she kissed him.

"I'm glad I came too. This was also my best Christmas. I love you too." He said, as he kissed her again, hugged her, and then he went outside to go home.

When he got back to his house, and got ready for bed, he was still giddy with excitement. He had surprised Laura, and he was home. He didn't have to be away from Laura anymore, he could see her every day if he wanted to, and that was the best feeling in the world. He fell asleep thinking about how wonderful his life was, and how much in love he was.

Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter, it took a lot longer to write it than it did to write the other chapters, only because I've been busy. Please read and review. Thanks, and keep reading! :)


	17. Chapter 17

Laura's POV

When Laura woke up the next morning, she didn't think it was possible to be any happier. Almanzo had came home and surprised her, and it was Christmas. He was also coming to spend Christmas dinner with them. She was still in shock that he came home. She thought he was going to stay with his family in Minnesota all winter. That must have been why he didn't send any letters and Alice didn't mention him in any of her letters. Laura and Alice had exchanged many letters already, and were on the fast track to becoming great friends. She liked Alice much more than she liked Eliza Jane, not that she would ever admit that to anyone though.

Laura went downstairs to help her Ma with breakfast and to get all of the presents ready. She was careful not to wake her sisters. She was beaming with happiness when she went in the kitchen, and Ma could tell. When she saw her, Ma laughed and hugged Laura, and told her Merry Christmas.

"Did you have any idea that he would be coming, Laura?" Ma asked her.

"No, not at all. It was the best Christmas surprise I could have ever gotten." Laura told her.

By that time, Pa had walked in the kitchen and was listening to the converstation.

"You've got yourself a good man, Laura. A real good man. He's going to make you a fine husband. I have no doubt about that." Pa said.

"Oh Pa, thank you so much." said Laura, as she hugged him.

"Oh, and by the way, Merry Christmas girls," Pa laughed, and hugged Laura again and then went to kiss Ma.

"Laura, go wake up your sisters. Breakfast is ready, and it's time that they get up." Ma told her.

Laura went upstairs to wake up her sisters, and when they all came back downstairs Ma had the table set, breakfast ready, and all the presents set out. Both of the younger girls squealed with excitment and ran to sit at the table.

"Remember girls, Pa goes first." Ma reminded them. Pa opened his presents and saw the beautiful scarf and mittens Laura had made him, and he saw a beautiful dark blue handkerchief that Carrie and Grace had bought him.

"Thank you so much girls," he said.

"Wait Charles, there's one more." Ma said, and Laura got up to go get it. When she gave it to him, he exclaimed, "Caroline, what is this?"

"Well open it and see," she told him.

"A new coat? How in the world?" he asked her.

"Don't you worry about how Charles, you got a new coat, just like you wanted. Merry Christmas." she said, with a smile.

"Alright Ma, now it's your turn." Carrie said, excitedly. For Ma, there was a beautiful new shawl that Laura had made her, and Carrie and Grace had made her a new apron. Pa had given her a beautiful necklace.

"Charles!" she cried, "How in the world did you get me a necklace."

"Don't you worry about how, you have it now, and that's all that matters. Merry Christmas Darling." he told her, with a twinkle in his eye. He got up and put the necklace on her, and then kissed her softly.

"Now Laura!" cried Carrie.

When Laura opened her gifts, she saw that there was a new dress that Ma had made, a new apron that the girls had made, a Pa had made her a beautiful little wooden keepsake box.

"Oh thank you all so much." said Laura.

Then it was Carrie's turn, and she got a new dress, and the shawl Laura had knitted for her, and the wooden toys that Pa had made her. For Grace, she got the same things as Carrie, but in different sizes and colors.

It was a wonderful Christmas. At around noon, Almanzo came, to have Christmas dinner with the family. He brought Christmas candy for all of them to share.

After dinner, they sat in the sitting room, and talked about past Christmases. Laura thought to herself during the conversation that this had to be the best Christmas yet. She didn't know how any Christmas, ever could get any better than this. She had her family with her, the only one missing was Mary, but Mary was at college, with her friends, and she knew they were all thinking of them. She also had Almanzo, her love, the man who made her the absolute most happy in life. Next year, she would no longer be Laura Ingalls, she would be Laura Wilder, and now that he was here, with her, she was no longer afraid to get married, she knew that it was the best thing that could happen to her.

Author's Note: Woah, hope you all liked this chapter. I would like to give a special thanks to the two people who reviewed, that means so much! I would also like to point out that when Charles says "Merry Christmas Darling," you should hear that in your head in a Michael Landon voice. He calls people "Darling" so much in the show Little House on the Prairie, that I just had to add that in there. I hope you all will continue to read my story, and please review! Thanks! :) 


	18. Chapter 18

Eliza Jane's POV

It was a wonderful Christmas, but it wasn't the same without Almanzo. She was still a bit angry with him for leaving. She thought he shouldn't have left his family to go see some girl. Especially Laura Ingalls. She don't care if she is going to be his wife. He should have stayed with the family.

"What's wrong Eliza Jane?" Alice asked me.

"Almanzo's not here, what do you think's wrong?" I said to her. "He should be here, with us!"

"Eliza Jane!" Mother cried, "think about someone other than yourself. Your brother did what was best for him, not you. Now, I wish he was here too, but he wanted to be with his future wife. I can understand that. I would have liked it even more if they were both here, but they can't be, and that's that. There's nothing you can do about it. Be happy for your brother."

"Oh no, Mother, you don't wish she was here. She's rude and encourages trouble. She even makes it. She was terrible to me when I taught school in De Smet." Eliza Jane told them.

"Oh Eliza Jane, Almanzo says you just made that all up. Laura would never do anything like that to you, and you know it. You just didn't like her." Alice said to her.

"And just how would you know? Have you met her? No, you haven't. You don't know what you're talking about." said Eliza Jane.

"Eliza Jane! Now that is enough! I don't know what has gotten into you, but I do not like it, and I want it to stop now!" Father said firmly.

"Yes Father." Eliza Jane said.

"I may not have met her, Eliza Jane, but I have talked to her. Many times, she and I have been sending letters to each other since before Almanzo left." Alice said.

"And I actually do know her, Eliza Jane, I've known her longer than any of you, I've known her as long as Manzo has. I don't understand why you have it out for her, but she is a perfectly nice girl. There's nothing wrong with her. Mother, you'll love her." said Royal.

"I'm sure I will Royal, but, you all need to stop. We're done talking about this. She is who she is. Almanzo is marrying her, and there is nothing anyone can do to stop him from marrying her. He's a grown man, and he can do what he wants." Mother told them.

"Yes, Mother." Eliza Jane said.

Eliza Jane may have pretended to accept defeat to Mother, but she was not going to let this go. Almanzo didn't need to marry Laura Ingalls. There were so many other girls that would have been so much better for him. He should come home to Spring Valley to live, and marry a nice girl here. It would make the whole family so much happier, it would be better for everyone concerned. Maybe not Laura, but she didn't need to marry Almanzo, she could find someone else in De Smet.

Eliza Jane was going to do her best to try and make everyone see that Laura wasn't as great as everyone thought she was. She wanted them to see the real Laura, the one that had treated her so badly. Laura had cost Eliza Jane her teaching job in De Smet. It was all Laura's fault, and she wanted her family to see that.

Author's Note: Pretty short chapter, but, one of my readers said they would like to see a chapter from Eliza Jane's point of view. So, I wrote one. I appreciate any and all reviews, and anyone who requests something, I'll do my best to fullfill that request. Thank you all so much for reading, please review! :)


	19. Chapter 19

Almanzo's POV

It had been a wonderful Christmas. He was so happy to be home. He had surprised Laura on Christmas Eve, he had spent almost all of Christmas Day with her family too, and he couldn't be any happier. He was going to take Laura on a sleigh ride today, since there was plenty of snow now, and there wasn't much work he had to do. When he went to pick her up, he thought about his family. Alice had sent him a letter about Eliza Jane being a busybody about his and Laura's engagement. She was telling Mother what she thought happened when she lived in De Smet. But he didn't care. He knew Mother would trust his judgement. He didn't care what Eliza Jane said, it was his and Laura's decision.

He arrived at Laura's house, helped her in the cutter, and tucked her in tightly. Then they dashed off to go on one of their all-day sleigh rides. Once they were away from Laura's house he leaned over and kissed her softly. He knew that she still felt a bit uncomfortable kissing him infront of her parents. To be honest, he did too. It shouldn't have bothered either of them, but it was something private between the two of them. It was a way of expressing their love for each other, and they would rather not show everyone.

"How are you today sweetheart?" he asked her.

"Good, I got a letter from Alice today. But, that's about it. How has your day been?" asked Laura.

"Well, a lot better now," he said as he squeezed her hand tightly and snuggled closer in the blankets. She giggled, while he continued, "I got a letter from her today too."

"I think I like her, I think we're starting to be good friends." she told him. "Speaking of good friends, have you seen Cap since you came home?" she asked.

"Yep, I saw him when I went to town this morning. He wants me to start helping him haul lumber and hay, and anything else that needs hauled around town." He said.

"Well that's good, it'll be good for you to get back into the swing of things." said Laura.

"Yes, yes it will. I love going on sleigh rides with you honey, but I'm ready for the springtime to come, so I can start building our house. So I can make you my wife." He told her, lovingly.

She giggled again, and leaned over to kiss him again. "Well, as much as I do like sleigh rides, I think we'll be able to go on them for the rest of our lives. So, I'm ready for you to build our house too. I don't know about being your wife though...I just don't know." She said jokingly, with a twinkle in her eye.

"You just don't know huh? Well, that hurts so much that I might just have to not build the house until you are sure." He joked. "Nah," he continued, "I think I might be able to convince you between now and then."

"Do you now? I don't know, I'm pretty stubborn." Laura teased.

"Well honey, I'm just as stubborn. So I need me a stubborn girl to spend the rest of my life with. I don't think I could handle a girl that wasn't." He said, smiling.

"Well, I think I might be able to consider it." she laughed. "Maybe."

"That's my girl." he said, as he kissed her again.

They rode in the sleigh for another hour or so, before Almanzo decided he should probably take her home. When they got in front of the house, he got out of the cutter to help Laura out. When she was out she hugged him tightly, which surprised him a little bit.

"I love you Almanzo." she said. Then she kissed him, and before she walked away she whispered in his ear, "I'm sure I could handle being your wife. I wouldn't want anything else."

"Good to hear Darlin'" he told her, "I love you too." Then she was in the house, and he laughed to himself as he got in the cutter and drove away. Boy, did I find me a fiesty one, but I'm sure glad I did. He couldn't imagine himself being with any other girl. He didn't want to be with any other girl. Since about a year after he first met Laura, he knew that he was going to make her his wife someday, and he was right. 


	20. Chapter 20

Laura's POV

It was time to go back to school. It was Thursday, and Laura and her sisters would start the next Monday. The new year had come, and it was now the year 1885. They had spent New Year's Eve at the Boast's. Almanzo had come with them, because he had no one else to spend the holiday with, and Ma and Pa both knew that Laura would rather spend the holiday with him anyway. It had been a wonderful time. Pa had played the fiddle and they all sang most of the night. When they weren't singing, they were talking, and joking, or telling stories about years past. Laura had got her first New Year's kiss. She was a bit embarrased to kiss in front of her parents, but she didn't care. She knew how she felt about Almanzo, and her parent's knew how she felt too.

Today, her family was going to town, so they could buy the things they needed on their claim, and to buy material for new school dresses for Laura, Carrie, and Grace. Carrie and Grace were looking around, while Pa was buying seed and other things. Ma and Laura were looking at different types of Calico.

"I think this light gray one would be good for Grace. It shouldn't stain too badly, and it should wear well, and it's pretty." Ma said. "What do you think Laura?"

"Yes, I agree. I think she'll like it, and it'll make a good dress for her to wear." Laura agreed.

"I also think that this light green will be good for Carrie, and the blue one will be good for you. Don't you think?" Ma asked.

"Yes, Ma, that sounds good." Laura told her.

They purchased the goods and then they went home, and Laura and Ma started to make the dresses. For they only had a few days to make them. They sewed as fast as they could, and Carrie and Grace did the housework, and any other odd jobs Laura and Ma or Pa needed the younger girls to do. Ma said they would start with Laura's dress, since she was the longest, and her dress would take the longest to make. Then they would make Carrie's, and then Grace's.

When Sunday came, all of the dresses had been made, and the girls were all ready to go back to school. After church, Almanzo came to have dinner with the family, and then he and Laura went out on a sleigh ride. When they were safely tucked into the cutter, and were speeding away, they started talking about Laura's last time starting school.

"Are you ready to go back?" Almanzo asked.

"Yes, but I'm ready for it to be over with too." She said.

Almanzo laughed, "Me too."

"I'll miss seeing Ida, Mary Power, Minnie, and Florence, but, I'll still see them sometimes. It's going to be different, but I'll manage." Laura told him.

"Don't worry, you can have your friends come visit our house anytime you want. I don't mind." said Almanzo.

"Oh, thank you!" She said, as she kissed him.

"What about you, are you ready to start building our house?" Laura asked him.

"Yes Ma'am," he told her, "I'm ready to have that house all built, so I can make you my wife."

She snuggled in closer to him in the cutter, "I'm ready to be your wife."

"Good." He told her, smiling.

They went on driving and talking, having a wonderful time, for another hour or so. They were just happy to be together.

Author's Note: Sorry it's so short guys. I've been really busy, and today is my birthday, so I haven't really had time to write. I'll try to write and update as much as I can, but please be patient. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review, and continue reading! :)


	21. Chapter 21

Almanzo's POV

It was the beginning of February, and Almanzo was putting the finishing touches on the present he was going to give Laura for her 18th birthday. He had made her a beautiful hand-carved box to keep her jewelry and small treasures in. It was made of beautiful cedar wood, and it was shaved smooth. It had a lid that lifted open on the top, it had two doors that opened in the front of it and there was a small space that she could store things in, and then there were 3 drawers under the two doors. He had carved a beautiful design on the top of the lid, and on the front of the doors and drawers. He had also carved her name in the back of it. It was absolutely beautiful.

He had made on evenings when he wasn't with Laura's family, or when he wasn't taking Laura on sleigh rides, or working. He was so excited to give it too her. He had worked so hard on it, and he knew she was just going to love it. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face. He loved making little presents for Laura. He made her little things quite often. He would whittle little animals or other figures, or he would make her things that were useful to her, and he knew she loved them all. But he knew she would love this the best.

(One week later, the day of Laura's birthday)

Almanzo had been invited by to come over for supper on Laura's birthday. It was a surprise, and Laura knew nothing about it. He was in the kitchen talking to when brought the girls home from school. She squealed in delight when she saw him, and her parents both laughed at her.

"Almanzo!" she cried, "Why, I didn't know you were going to be here?" she said, as she ran into his arms.

He kissed the top of her head and laughed, "That's why they call it a surprise." he said, with a twinkle in his eye. "Happy Birthday honey."

"Thank you!" she said.

"Would you like your gift now, or later?" he asked.

Laura grinned, "Now?" she asked.

"Well..." he said, pausing, to see if he could get a rise out of her.

"Please?" she asked, giving him a pleading look.

"How can I say no?" he asked.

"Yay!" she squealed.

"Man, Wilder, she's got you twisted around her little finger" said, laughing.

"Yeah, I guess she does, doesn't she." Almanzo said, laughing too.

Laura looked embarrassed. "Aw, don't worry Laura." he told her. He took her hand and made him follow her out of the kitchen and to the sitting room, where he had hidden her present.

"Alright now, close your eyes." he told her.

She closed her eyes, and he put the gift, wrapped in pretty paper, in her hands. She opened it, gasped, and sat down limply, in shock he assumed.

"Almanzo..." she said, she didn't seem to be able to find the right words.

"Yes?" he said, grinning.

"How did you...where did you?" Laura asked. She couldn't find the right words.

"I made it for you." He told her.

"You made this?!" She cried. "How in the world did you make this? It's absolutely beautiful!"

"Only the best, for my best girl." He told her lovingly.

He held her tightly as she kissed him fiercely.

They went back into the kitchen to where Laura's family was. She showed them all the gift, and they were all amazed. No one had realized how good at woodwork Almanzo was. He was just happy to be able to make something for her that she loved so much.

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I've had a bit of writer's block, so I hope it's ok. I should be getting back into the swing of things and being able to post every day, or almost every day. If not though, I'm sorry. Please be patient. Please review, and continue reading! Thanks everyone!


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: So, first off, to my readers who continue to follow this story, THANK YOU! I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in so long, for some reason, I have not been able to log into my account, so I couldn't update. I've also been really busy with going to softball practice and going back to school. I'm going to try my hardest to update as much as possible, and not make you wait so long for new chapters. Much love to all my readers! Please read and review! :)

Laura's POV

It was the beginning of March, and Laura was on her way to take her teacher's examination. This was going to be the third time she was going to teach, if she passed and she planned on it being the last, for her and Almanzo were going to be married sometime this fall.

She thought about Almanzo on the way there. She thought about the lovely shirts she had made him for his birthday, which had been one week after her's. She had also made him supper, and they had a nice supper together. She had even made him a birthday cake.

Royal was home now. He had opened his feed store back up in town, and he had helped Almanzo get his fields ready on their homestead, and on his tree claim. Almanzo was going to continue working in town, and working on both his homestead claim and his tree claim, and build the house, so he would be awfully busy. She needed to teach again, so she could send more money to Mary, and so she would have the money to buy and make the things she was going to need at her new house. She was also going to need to get materials to make her wedding dress.

She didn't want Almanzo to know it, but Laura had been thinking, and she really didn't want to have a big church wedding. She wanted to have something small and simple. She wanted it to be special for her and Almanzo, she didn't want all the fancy things. She and Almanzo loved each other, and all that mattered to her was that she got to say "I do" and become his wife. But she knew that Almanzo's mother, and his sister's and any other family that he had would want to be there, and so would Ma and Pa and her sisters, and the Boast's, and Ida, Mary, Minnie, and Florence. Maybe though, Almanzo felt the same way that she did. They would have to talk about it one day.

But, Laura couldn't think about it anymore, for she was at school, and it was time for her to take her Teacher's Examination. When she went inside the schoolhouse, she looked around, and didn't see anyone she knew. As she went to find a seat, she saw Florence, and went to wish her good luck.

"Good luck Florence," Laura told her, "Just don't get nervous, and you'll do great." Florence was pale white, and ice cold, she was shaking with nervousness. Laura felt bad for her. Florence just shook her head and made a little smile at Laura, so Laura walked away.

After about 3 hours, Laura was finally done with her examination, and she went to find Pa, so he could take her home. She saw Almanzo's horses outside of Royal's feed store, so she stopped in for a moment to say hello to the brothers. She went in, and didn't see anyone, but she knew that they would most likely be in the back of the store, so she went on back.

"Hello? Who's there?" Royal called, he sounded confused.

"It's just me Royal," Laura called back, she stepped into the back room, and saw that Royal was sitting eating pancakes, all by himself.

"Well hi there Laura, whatcha doin?" he asked her.

"I just got done with my teacher's examination, and I saw Almanzo's horses, I wondered if he was here, I just wanted to stop in and say hi to you both." she told him.

"Well Manzo just walked to Fuller's store, about 10 minutes ago, he ought to be back any time. Want some pancakes?" asked Royal.

Laura laughed, "Not after the stories I've heard about your cooking," Laura teased him.

"Hey now, my cookin might not be as good as Manzo's, but it ain't that bad." Royal teased back.

They hadn't heard the door open, and from right behind Laura, Almanzo said, "You darn right it ain't as good as mine!"

He had startled Laura, and he laughed, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Whatcha doin darlin?" he asked her.

"I just came to say hi," she said, "and maybe tease Royal a little bit."

"Hey, what'd I ever do to you huh?" Royal asked her, laughing.

"You didn't have to do anything, you're just too easy to tease." Laura told him.

"That's my girl." Almanzo said laughing, as he kissed her cheek.

"Well, I better go find Pa, before he starts looking for me." Laura said to the men.

"Are you sure you don't want pancakes, Laura?" Royal asked her.

"No thank you, I need to be going." She told him, with a wave goodbye.

"I'll walk you to the store, that's where your Pa is." Almanzo told her.

"Well alright," she said. As her wrapped his arm around her, and they walked away.

"How'd your test go?" Almanzo asked her.

"Well, I don't know for sure, it was pretty hard, but I'll just have to wait and see if I get a certificate." she said.

"Don't worry Darlin, you'll get one. You're the smartest girl I know. And the sweetest, and the fiestiest, and the prettiest." He told her, lovingly.

"You're so sweet." She told him. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"And I'm even more lucky to have you." he told her back.

They had reached Fuller's store, so he told her goodbye, and that he would see her on Sunday.

Then she went home with her Pa, and spent the evening with her family. She went to bed thinking about if she was going to get a teaching certificate or not, and about her life with Almanzo.

Author's Note Part II: So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't get me wrong, I've been trying to update for weeks now, but haven't been able too. BUT, today seemed like the absolute perfect day to update because, it's August 25th, and anyone who knows a lot about Laura and Almanzo Wilder, knows that today is their wedding anniversary.(so cute!)Again, I am really sorry it's taken so long, I don't know why I'm having so much trouble logging into my FanFic account. Please review, and keep on reading! Thanks for reading! :)


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: So, I'm going to do my best to update at least once a week now. Hopefully more. I feel really bad that it took so long to update, but I wasn't able to login to my FanFic account. I hope you like this next chapter! :) Thank you all so much for reading!

Almanzo's POV

It was Friday. It had been about a week since Almanzo had seen Laura. He missed her a lot. They had both been so busy. She was working for every Saturday and she went to school, and helped her Pa on the claim during the week. He had been working on his homestead claim, and on the tree claim, working the field and building the house. He had just gotten the frame up. He had also been hauling for different people in town, and working with Royal in the feed store. The only day off he had was Sunday. He didn't get to see Laura last Sunday, because Royal was sick, and Almanzo had to take care of him. Hopefully this Sunday he would get to take her on a buggy ride.

(A Few Days Later)

It was Sunday morning, and Almanzo was getting ready for church. He was making sure that both Prince and Lady were brushed until they were absolutely beautiful.  
He also made sure that his buggy was polished and shining. He planned on taking Laura on a buggy ride today, he would ask her after church.

He got to church at the same time Laura and her family did. His heart jumped a little when he saw her, just like it always did. She was so beautiful. He walked over towards them, "Good morning Almanzo, won't you sit with us in church this morning?" asked.

"Good morning , if it's alright, I'd love too." Almanzo told her. She smiled at him, and shook his hand. Carrie waved to him shyly, while Grace excitedly said "Hi!"

"Well hello to you too Miss Grace, good morning." he told her, with a smile.

The others walked away while Almanzo helped Laura down from her Pa's wagon. She took his arm as they walked towards the church.

"Is it alright if I sit with you?" he asked her.

"Well Almanzo Wilder, of course you can. You don't have to ask." she told him, laughing.

"Good, I was hoping you'd say that. Would you like to go on a buggy ride this afternoon?" asked Almanzo.

"Yes, that sounds wonderful. It's been too long since we had a buggy ride." she said.

Then they were walking in the church, so they had to be quiet. This was the first time they had ever sat together at church, so it was new, and special, and nice. He loved being able to sit with her in places like church. He wouldn't have been so bold as to sit with her, if her mother hadn't of asked. He was so glad that she did.

He wasn't really listening to Reverend Brown's sermon, so he was surprised when Laura was tugging on his arm to get him to leave.

"Almanzo, come on!" she wispered.

"Oh! Sorry, I was daydreaming I guess." he told her. He quickly got up and offered Laura his arm, and they walked out of the church and to her parents.

"Would you come over for lunch Almanzo?" asked him.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'd like that very much." he told her.

"Very well, Laura, you may ride with Almanzo and meet us back at home." said, as they drove away.

"Yes, Ma." Laura told her.

Almanzo helped her into his buggy, and then untied the horses and got in on the other side, he waited until her family was out of sight before he started driving. When they were out of town, she scooted over into his side, and he wrapped is arm around her, and kissed the top of her head. He heard her sigh in contentment.

"Almanzo." she said.

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"I love you too darling, and I always will." he told her.

She looked up at him and kissed him softly. They stayed holding each other, until they got close to her home. Then she leaned up and scooted back over again. Not that they were doing anything wrong, they just prefered to keep things like that between each other. They didn't show much affection around others.

They arrived at Laura's house, and went in and had a nice lunch with her family. After they had finished eating lunch, they went out for the buggy ride. They had spent so little time together lately, that they were going to go on a long drive today.

Almanzo loved being with Laura. He liked being with her family too, but he loved it just being the two of them. Being able to hold her close, or hold her hand. Being able to kiss her whenever he wanted to. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he loved her more than anything.

He was driving with one hand, and had his other arm wrapped around Laura's waist, as she cuddled into his side. They didn't even need to talk, they were both perfectly content just being like that, together. After awhile though, Almanzo heard Laura speak.

"Almanzo?"

"Yes?"

"Will you take me to see our house?"

"But, it's not even close to being done yet."

"Please, I want to see it."

"But it doesn't even look like a house, and I want it to be a surprise."

"Please..." she said, giving him a fake sad look, "pleeaaasseee"

"How am I ever gonna say no to you, you're always gonna get your way aren't you?" He asked her, laughing.

"So you'll take me?" she asked, excitedly.

"Yes, I'll take you. But, I'm taking your Ma too. I want her to know that I'm building her girl a good house."

"That's fine, I just really want to see it."

"How about tomorrow afternoon, I'll come get you after school, and you, me, and your Ma will go see?"

"That would be wonderful. Thank you so much."

"Anything for my best girl, he told her." as he kissed her softly.

They spent the next few hours just enjoying each other's company. Then he took her home, and told her he'd pick her up tomorrow after school to take her to see her house. Then he went home.

Author's Note Part II: So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not sure that I like it too much, but, that's probably because it's been awhile since I've written. Please continue to read, and please review. Thank you all! :)


End file.
